1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lavatory basin. More particularly, it refers to a multi-layered, water-tight wicker lavatory basin suitable for use in a plurality of different basin receptacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that wicker style articles of manufacture can not withstand the effects of water being introduced thereupon. In other words, they are not typically known for being water-tight. However, many people find them to be aesthetically pleasing and desire their use in their homes and workplaces. Of course, many people employ wicker style furniture on outdoor patios specifically because they will not retain water but instead permit water to flow freely through the piece of furniture. In fact, it is counter intuitive to think that wicker style articles of manufacture could be used in an environment where water is not meant to flow through the article.
Some attempts have been made to use wicker style articles of manufacture where water or other fluids are not meant to flow freely through the article. U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,036 describes a planter basket constructed of linear elements in a basket weave pattern with a sealing material coating the linear elements. Although this prior art wicker basket works well as a planter wherein a minimal amount of water flow can be retained, such a basket could not be used as a basin in a wash stand since it could not withstand the pressure from a water filled basin or water pressure emanating from a spigot or faucet. This prior art basket lacks the required sealant layers needed to make it water-tight such that it would be suitable for use as a lavatory basin. Nothing in this prior art basket suggests that it could be employed as a water-tight wash basin having a drain formed in a bottom portion which aligns with a reciprocal drain that leads to a sewer system.
A waterproof wicker basin and a met hod to make the same is clearly needed so that a wicker-style basin which is strong enough to withstand water pressure can be employed with a wash stand typically found in homes and work places.